Field
The invention generally relates to a processing system including an isolation region that separates a deposition chamber from a treatment chamber.
Description of the Related Art
In semiconductor manufacturing, next generation chemical vapor deposition (CVD) films will likely require a treatment process following the film deposition process in order to obtain desired film properties. Additionally, the treatment process may need to be performed shortly after the film deposition process in order to avoid native oxide formation.
Existing architectures for semiconductor processing systems are not designed for rapid sequential deposition and treatment processes. Moreover, conventional processing systems are large and take up significant and valuable floor space in cleanroom environments. Thus, increasing the size of conventional semiconductor processing systems to accommodate more rapid transfer of substrates from a deposition chamber to a treatment chamber is not an acceptable solution.
Thus, there is a need for an improved semiconductor processing system suitable for sequential deposition and processing.